


“两个”情人

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	“两个”情人

同时跟两个恋人做是什么感受？  
当然不是玩3P，朴灿烈觉得自己还算是个保守的男人。偶尔的不保守也是因为恋人太过诱人，或者说是，特别让人有凌虐欲？他那可爱的小情人有时也会反过来虐待他一下，甘之如饴就是。  
当然，并不是现在就是了。  
“不能按时到家怎么不给我电话？”  
“嗯……是地铁故障了……车上人太多，我怕我掏出手机会引起小偷注意……”  
金珉锡现在用的手机是前段日子朴灿烈送他的最新款，拍摄功能强大到堪比微单，时不时还会被他拿去用来拍点床上的情趣照片，然后发到自己手机上，精细得毛孔都看得清。这种小心谨慎的想法倒确实是情人会有的思维模式。  
“下车后也没打。”  
金珉锡人被箍着腰压在怀里，扒下的外套正挂在朴灿烈的胳膊上。名为“质问与反省”的对话，从一开始就是用来掩盖朴灿烈这种不轨企图的。金珉锡对此种小情趣的恶作剧总是红着脸做默许态度。  
当然只是现在的“他”。  
“我想着反正马上就要到家了也没必要……唔……”  
脖子被咬住，带了点力道吸允着皮肉。理智上在劝他挣扎一下，不然明天上班得穿高领，身体却背叛他的意志，下意识地歪着脑袋让朴灿烈的头埋进颈窝更深，毛茸茸的头发拨动他的耳环发出细碎声响。

金珉锡就是一瓶佳酿，时刻散发诱人的气息，尝过后会回味不已；也是最佳的易燃物，一点火星就整片燎原。  
所以他乖巧地拖着被剥下一半的裤子、撅着屁股爬上床是显得那么自然。主动从床头柜里翻出润滑剂颤抖地倒了双手都是，左手将东西涂上朴灿烈的肉棒，撸动至烫手也舍不得松开；右手熟练地揉开紧致的小穴、进进出出地用肠道分泌的生理黏液交换着手指上的几欲滴下的润滑液。金珉锡想要更加美味可口的液体，他的两张小嘴都曾品尝过的鲜美。  
朴灿烈拉开金珉锡两只可爱的小手按到床上，转而亲力亲为接管两条白花花又不乏结实肌肉的腿，将硬挺卡在他的股缝中，推着他的膝盖往胸口压下去。  
“不能继续了……疼……”  
“没有吧，珉锡连更漂亮更难的姿势都摆出来过。”  
“可……好……好羞耻……不要看……”  
“就是为了清楚地看到珉锡的小穴如何流着羞人的液体，一张一合地求我插进去，才摆成这个姿势的呀~”  
“唔……不……不要欺负我……我好饿……晚饭都还没吃……喂我……用大大的……呜……”  
“你的什么，想被谁的大大的东西？”  
稍稍分开距离，朴灿烈用顶端抵着穴口刚推进一点，又在内壁的绞缠下艰难地退出。  
“……不要出去……唔……珉锡的馋嘴小穴……想……想要灿烈大大的……烫烫的东西喂……像棒棒糖一样乱搅……灿……啊——！”  
“珉锡说错话了。”几乎从上往下地直直捅入，“噗滋”一声的听觉刺激几乎比下半身直接感受到的还要让人兴奋。“说谁是棒棒糖呢？”  
“没……啊……烈……还要……上面一点……再往前……哈……就那里……”  
已经无需下达指令，金珉锡主动扣着双腿，左右分开到自己能达到的极限，好让朴灿烈的每一次撞击都严丝合缝的。  
一点预兆都没，连企图挽留都没来得及做出来，朴灿烈突然抽出肉棒，一把将金珉锡拉起。他只给了一个拉起的猛力，人自然不受控制地往前跪倒，脑袋正好抵在朴灿烈的小腹上，眼前是青筋暴起有些吓人、却又闪现着可口水光的肉块。  
金珉锡饿极了，现在只想被喂饱，无论用哪张口。顺从地跪趴着，被托着下巴乖乖舔弄吮吸起来。他特别喜欢伞状顶端突起那处的光滑口感，始终浅浅地在那处流连；自己的两只手探到下身，一手套弄着尺寸同样可观的分身，一手继续在已被肏开的小穴里抽插着。  
可金珉锡本就小巧的手指如何能达到被情人开发出的敏感点？指根都完全没进去了却还是无法触及。金珉锡急坏了，可嘴里咸腥的味道熏得他脑袋晕晕的，根本想不到先吐出嘴里的巨物再清晰地开口，而是维持这状态，含糊地用嗓子深处发出求助，断断续续也只听清了“够不着”三个字。  
“要我帮你？”  
“嗯……”眼泪簌簌地往下掉，眼神里满是讨好和诱惑。  
“拿你没办法……”  
磨磨蹭蹭地并起两根手指，沿着股沟往深处探索，然后贴着金珉锡自慰小穴的手指捅进去，假装不急不慢地进发，直到摸到金珉锡自己的手指尖。再往里面就是他不借助道具自慰，就无法到达的领域了。可死物又如何能与朴灿烈灵活熟练的手指比较。  
感觉到体内的手指停住了，金珉锡难耐地扭动屁股，沉下腰身将臀部往后送，企图吞入更深。可朴灿烈不上当，托着下巴的手稍稍用力，不安分的身体吃痛地停下了。  
朴灿烈下达指令让他好好用嘴唇将牙齿包好，然后腰身跟手指同时用力，手指触到肠道敏感点的同时，肉棒顶端也直抵金珉锡的嗓子眼。  
眼泪虽然掉得更凶了，身体却对手指给予的快感更加敏感，后穴里、铃口前还有嘴唇边，能滴出液体的器官下方的床单，都在啪嗒啪嗒被浸湿。  
朴灿烈在克制着手上的力道，想要即刻缴械的欲望被另一种想法压制住。他要射在情人的体内，看他被自己灼热的东西烫到高潮，看他发泄过后的身体也依旧抖动不止，盯着白浊从他抽搐的小穴里就流出来的样子……  
“嘶——！”  
沉浸在幻想中的朴灿烈感觉一阵钝痛，条件反射地迅速抽出命根查看有没有出血。确认无事之后，那股不安却又期待的感觉还没在他的四肢百骸蔓延开来之前，就听到刚才还软糯哀求的那把嗓子，顿时提高了一档，语调刻薄了起来起来。  
“要做就做！磨磨蹭蹭的，晚饭没吃难道午饭也没吃吗？不想做就滚下床烧饭去！”  
要不是眼眶还红着满脸依旧是泪，金珉锡此刻瞪人的气势估计还真能在朴灿烈身上烧两个窟窿。不对，此时应该叫他“秀珉”了。

这便是朴灿烈所说的，“同时跟两个恋人做”。“秀珉”这个人格是不擅与人交际，略有些社交恐惧症的金珉锡，曾经在职场上长时间被人孤立的情况下，不知何时演变出的一种人格，平时总在上班的时候出现。偶尔，也会在金珉锡本人的理智被磨到几乎为零的时候出来。  
就着还沾着各种体液的手掌，“秀珉”有些不耐烦地抹掉脸上的泪水，不容拒绝地将朴灿烈推倒骑跨上去。  
“早想出来了。要不是他（指着自己胸口）说太舒服了想再多体会下，我早出来咬死你个x物了！”  
仿佛不知道如何处理手心的各种液体般，“秀珉”干脆地举到面前伸出舌头舔净，同时扶着那根直直戳着屁股的肉棒，对准了坐下去。  
“想用哪张口‘咬死’我？”  
“秀珉”最烦朴灿烈这种不急不慢玩世不恭的样子，也有些气恼另一个自己还被这家伙吃得死死的没出息样儿。抬起臀部、括约肌同时用力，缩紧肠道再一鼓作气坐下去，终于如愿以偿地看到朴灿烈皱眉的样子。  
“随便哪张嘴，都能轻松榨干你！”  
“啧……别这样……你不疼吗……”  
“怕疼的又不是我。”  
不顾朴灿烈卡着腰肢的力道，“秀珉”撑着朴灿烈的胸口上下起伏的丰臀，低头享受般看着紫红的性器进出自己的身体，每一下带出来的黏液都更多，硬黑的耻毛都贴在小腹或者粘在耸动的双丘上。  
可惜人格上的换位无法改变身体依旧是金珉锡本人的事实，纵情追逐快感的“秀珉”很快就体力不支，停下动作大口喘息，汗水从发达的汗腺里汹涌出来汇成一滴又一滴。  
他嗔怪地剜了朴灿烈一眼，用仅剩的体力扇了那张漂亮又欠揍的脸，不轻不重的一耳光。  
“还肏不肏了？……不肏我睡了……”  
好不容易憋到这一刻，朴灿烈也不管“秀珉”是不是还要逞嘴上威风，用实际行动干到他叫都叫不出来才是当务之急。  
“啊！——嗯、嗯……你，你就剩这点力气了吗……哈……”  
明明被撞击的第一下就让他再也撑不住腰身，直接俯倒在朴灿烈胸口任他为所欲为，可嘴里还是不服输地顶着嘴。  
被这种不坦率的嘴硬可爱到的同时，征服感迅速溢满朴灿烈的胸口，长臂紧紧搂住小了一圈的身体按在自己怀里，屈膝立腿，用更加猛烈的抽插将人干到神志不清。  
即将高潮的时候，因为理智脆弱，金珉锡的两种人格往往会混乱不清地轮流浮现出来，一会儿哭喊着太大了，一会儿猫嗓般地放纵叫床。  
朴灿烈知道“秀珉”并不是讨厌自己，不如说如果不喜欢怎么会任由自己胡作非为下去。他只是像疼爱弟弟一般更加爱护着珉锡。  
“珉锡……‘秀珉’……准备好咯？要喂给你们最爱的热饮咯~”  
“嗯……灿烈给我……”“要射赶紧的……啊……废话那么多……”  
“两个”都是惹人疼爱的可爱情人呢。

金珉锡感到体内瞬间爆发的热度寻不到一个出口，即使自己同时也喷射出来，可远远没有朴灿烈给予他的量那么大，条件反射地张开嘴呼出热气，以此来缓解一下热度。  
被眯着眼没有聚焦，却看向自己目光蛊惑着，朴灿烈低头吻上去，勾出小巧的舌头，缠绵缱绻地将又一波情欲撩拨出来……


End file.
